The Project
by Pe3We3
Summary: A project where Voltaire enacts an evil plan using Tala in the beginning and the world in the rest
1. Prologue

It was about 3 weeks after the world tournament, and The Blade Breakers had won by defeating The Demolition Boyz, 2 matches to 1, Tyson was so pleased with himself, after beating Tala, "Yeah, I'm the best, no-one can beat Dragoon, an I mean no-one", Tyson teased an congratulated himself, for 3 days none stop, and by this time Kai and Ray had started to get annoyed with him.  
  
Finally Kai snapped, "TYSON, WILL YOU PLEASE SHUT UP, we know you did well by beating Tala but you're takin' it way to far, we are a team and you wouldn't be any where with out us", Max just sat and kept quiet as he didn't like arguing with anyone, but secretly he was jealous of the power that Tyson's Dragoon and Kai's Dranzer possessed, but really Draciel was the best defence that the blade breakers had, but being Max he didn't realise this.  
  
(Across the other side of the city)  
  
"Ha Ha Ha, they really think that they've got rid of me, no-one gets rid of Voltaire", Voltaire had a smirk on his face, behind him the door swung open.  
  
"Voltaire you asked to see me", Tala said urgently.  
  
"Why, yes I did Tala, I requested you to come here today to test my new project, it's a new way of summoning Wolborg faster", Voltaire replied, in front of him was a big orb filled with gas, towards the bottom was a slot just big enough to fit a bit beast into, "now Tala, place your bit beast in the slot and you'll see what I can do with Wolborg, I'll turn it into a super version of it, so it's the most powerful bit beast ever".  
  
Ste : its my first chapter of my very first story ever so would you let me know how it is, an if you would like me to continue  
  
Pe3We3 : stop acting saft, of course people will like your story, its pretty kool  
  
Ste : oh thanks 


	2. The Letter

Disclaimer : I don't own so don't sue  
  
Ste: I hope you liked the first chapter, so here's the second one  
  
Pe3We3: just write it will you  
  
Ste: Ok Ok, Here Goes  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
Tala did as he was told, the very second he placed it inside Wolborg appeared.  
  
"Now young Tala, see what I can do with your bit beast," Voltaire said, he then pushed a leaver, and suddenly a bright flash blasted around the room. Tala was blinded by the flash, he tried to see what Voltaire had done with his bit beast, the brightness dimmed down, and Wolborg was no-where to be seen.  
  
"Where's Wolborg" Tala asked his master.  
  
"Tala, Tala, Tala" Voltaire Muttered with a gleam of happiness in his eyes "your bit beast has been destroyed, yours is just the beginning of my plan, next will be the Blade breakers bit beasts and then every one else's" Voltaire said, 'Voltaire you've tricked me, I don't believe it, betrayed by my own master, how could you' Tala wondered "My bit beast, Wolborg, now what can I do, I'm not going to be very strong with out Wolborg, I hate you, you bastard, I HATE YOU," Tala Screamed as Voltaire called the two guards  
  
"Guards, please escort Tala of the premises as I no longer have any need for him"  
  
"I'll get you for this Voltaire," Tala said  
  
"That'll teach him for spoiling my plans of world domination" Voltaire said to Tala as he was dragged out by his collar.  
  
(at Mr Dickinson's Cottage)  
  
Ray was asleep in the bedroom, whilst Max was cooking breakfast.  
  
"What have we got for breakfast, I can't wait, hurry," Tyson said, as he was banging his knife and fork off of the table top, when suddenly a letter came through the letter box addressed to Ray.  
  
"Ray, you asleep," Kai shouted up stairs, no reply came "ah well, lets just put it aside till he wakes up."  
  
"Breakfast at last" Tyson yelled with happiness.  
  
Max brought pancakes out, covered with maple syrup just the way Tyson likes it, "There you go," Max said to Tyson.  
  
"Thanks dude" Tyson replied while shoving a load of them in his mouth. "Tyson, don't you ever get sick, I mean eating so many pancakes at once" Kai asked, looking disgusted. Footsteps were heard coming from up stairs, "Look's like Ray's getting up" Max said "now I can give him this thing."  
  
Ray walked into the kitchen, "Morning everyone, yum pancakes for breakfast" Ray said.  
  
"Ray, this letter came for you in the post" Kai told him, as he opened it he couldn't tell who it was off for some reason, he opened it anyway, it read, 'Dear Ray,  
I've written this letter to let you know how much I love you, I'm just to shy to tell you to your face, your eye's are like a warm summers sunset, lovely to see, I would know that because you see me nearly every day, but that is as much information as I can tell you, but you will know soon who I am.  
  
Love from ?'  
  
"So Ray it looks like you've got a secret admirer" Tyson said.  
  
Ray blushed "I wonder who it's from?" Ray pondered "I don't want any pancakes now, I'm to confused about who sent me this letter" Ray Said, "But I just cooked them," Max said angrily, "Well throw mine in the bin," Ray replied. "No, don't! Give them to me, I'll have them" Tyson said frantically before Max had chance to throw them away "Who's that girl on the white tiger team, oh yeah, I bet it was from Mariah" Tyson teased, 'Mariah' Ray thought, "I'm goin' for a walk, I'll be back before lunch" Ray told Max but just as he got to the door, he saw a shadow swiftly move from the window, Ray went outside and tried to chase the person, but no chance, they got away "Damn, I would've seen who it was if I'd have seen them before," Ray told himself, he went back inside.  
  
"Ray sit down, it probably wasn't the person who sent you the letter" Kai snapped, he secretly loved Ray, but as he was too shy to tell him so Ray had no idea, But Kai didn't have the foggiest about who sent the letter, "Kai, what's the matter with you, you look nervous" Max asked, "Nothin'" Kai replied  
  
All of a sudden a knock was heard at the door, Tyson was to busy to get up and answer it, "It looks like I'll have to answer it, doesn't it Tyson" Kai said after being annoyed by Tyson's ignorance, Kai opened the door and Tyson saw who was on the other side of the door and his face went from hungry to angry as on the other side of the door was Tala.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
Ste : there you go, chapter two finished,  
  
Pe3We3 : let us know what you think an review please  
  
Ste : so do you think they'll like it,  
  
Pe3wE3 : I think they will, I like it anyway,  
  
Ste : Good, Good, as he said, read and review 


End file.
